In in-app customer support, a customer query is often triaged manually by a supervisor. For instance, the supervisor may determine the priority of the query and then assign the query to the appropriate agent and/or agent group. This, however, is not the most efficient and fastest way to manage queries.
There are systems that route the messages within a chat using metadata, or in some cases, by analyzing the message content. But, it is not possible for the system to predict the user's current problem. There are also systems that force the user to select a category before starting a conversation. This, however, creates a burden on the user. For example, by forcing the user to select a category, the user is faced with taking an extra step. This may also prevent the user from continuing a previous conversation if needed, since there is usually one chat thread at a time.
Thus, an alternative in-app messaging technique may be beneficial.